


Downtown

by chibichocopaws



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Dates, M/M, Nipple Play, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichocopaws/pseuds/chibichocopaws
Summary: Shiro asks Keith on a date and gets far more than he could have ever expected or dreamed of.





	Downtown

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by chiki. I hope it's ok.
> 
> Per usual, not beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Kudos and comments are what fuel my quintessence.
> 
> Follow or bother me on tumblr: chibichocopaws

The suggestion to go to the movies downtown had been Shiro’s idea. He felt it was his best opportunity to not make a complete ass out of himself with the hottest guy he'd ever seen.

By some miracle that Shiro couldn't comprehend, Keith agreed, and the two men found themselves sitting in the theater, a greasy bucket of popcorn resting precariously on the arm rest between them. 

“This better not be lame, or I want a refund.” Keith leaned in and whispered to Shiro as the opening credits began rolling.

Shiro frowned before whispering back, “A refund for what? I paid.” He bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to smack himself at how incredulous his tone had crept out.

“My time.” Keith mumbled, his eyes glued to the screen before he blindly reached into the bucket of popcorn and shoved a handful in his mouth.

Shiro frowned deeper, returning his gaze to the screen and mentally cursing himself. Of course he would manage to make an ass of himself within the first ten minutes of their date.

After about a half hour through the movie, a dull light flickered next to Shiro, bringing his attention to the phone in Keith’s lap. He let his gaze travel up to the other man's face, noting how it practically exuded boredom.

Fuck. He cursed to himself. The date was going to Hell and quickly. He knew he had to do something or this would be his first, last and only chance with Keith.

Think Takashi. Think. He berated himself, his eyes facing towards the movie screen, but having lost all interest in the movie.

He was pulled from his musings with a start when he felt Keith’s hand touch his stomach, slowly dragging upwards to splay on his chest. He could feel the warmth of that hand through his t-shirt and shuddered at the contact.

When Shiro turned his head, he was caught off guard by the wicked grin on Keith’s face as the other man leaned towards.

Keith’s hand brushed lightly over Shiro’s chest until his nipple was so hard it could be seen through the fabric. Shiro hissed at the ministrations, taking a quick glance around the theater to ensure no one was looking.

He gasped loudly when nimble fingers squeezed his nipple tightly through the shirt. Returning his gaze to Keith, he was far more surprised than he should have been to see that wicked grin had turned more devious.

Keith gently pushed Shiro’s head to face the movie screen, leaning in close to whisper, “Don't miss this important scene.”

It was far from important, then again, Shiro could have been a tad biased based solely on the fact that Keith was idly flicking his nipple through his shirt.

There was a soft clatter in front of them when Keith shifted to get a better angle for his ministrations, their popcorn and bucket scattered to the floor.

The couple in front of them turned to look, and Keith dropped his hand to the armrest just before they could see.

“Sorry.” Keith mumbled to them in an annoyed tone that only received him a quick glare, before the couple returned to watching the movie.

Keith shoved Shiro over slightly, removing his arm from the arm rest and lifting it up to crawl next to Shiro, returning his hand to his chest.

He placed a gentle kiss on Shiro’s jaw before licking at a vein running from his collar bone to the base of his ear.

Shiro shivered, his breath falling out in an uneasy shudder. Keith let his hand fall down to his date’s lap, where he slowly untucked the t-shirt from his jeans before crawling his hand under the shirt to return to its ministrations. 

Shiro hissed, biting down hard on his lip in an attempt to make himself quieter.

He gasped when Keith climbed onto his lap, blocking his view of the movie, though he hadn't been paying much attention to it since the first half hour had passed.

Keith let his other hand crawl up Shiro’s shirt to administer the same torturously delicious finger manipulations to his other nipple. His hands mirroring each other’s motions.

Shiro dropped his head back onto the seat, mouthing a quiet “fuck”. 

His shirt was pulled up more, one of Keith’s hands being replaced with a hot mouth. A dexterous tongue lapping, flicking and circling his abused and sensitive nipple.

Shiro leaned forward, hands pushing gently on Keith’s shoulders, but the man refused to let up. “Keith,” He breathed in his ear. “Please. You're going to get us kicked out.”

Keith lifted his head, that devilish grin still in place, and leaned next to Shiro’s ear, licking at the shell before whispering, “If you're quiet, we won't get caught.”

Shiro fought off a groan as Keith returned his attention to his nipples, alternating which one was being serviced by his mouth.

He whimpered quietly when the mouth left his chest, only to be rewarded with a hand that equally tortured his already swollen nub.

He barely registered when Keith’s weight shifted off of him, his mind only able to concentrate on the sensations on his nipples, and the need to be quiet.

Even as Keith undid his belt, jeans button and zipper with his teeth, Shiro still remained focused on those hands. It wasn't until Keith was mouthing his cock through his boxers, that he registered the man had even crawled off his lap.

“Fuck.” Shiro muttered, cringing when a loud sigh came from the couple in front of them. He was relieved when they didn't turn around this time.

He let his gaze drop to Keith, dark eyes stared up at him, teeth slowly peeling away boxers until his dick was released and bobbed carelessly in the open air.

Keith shifted, pulling himself up to whisper in Shiro’s ear again. “Good boys get rewarded for being quiet.” His voice was low and husky and Shiro’s dick throbbed with want as he sighed out hot breath.

Keith returned to his crouching position, fingers still twisting on Shiro’s nipples, before he dragged his tongue up the bottom of Shiro’s pulsing dick.

Luckily, Shiro’s breath caught in his throat. If it hadn't he was pretty certain he would have moaned louder than the explosion that was happening on the screen.

Keith smirked up at him, tonguing his head lightly before sucking it into his mouth.

Shiro could only lean forward, hands finding perch on Keith’s head, pushing himself further into Keith’s mouth. His abs constricting, as if his entire body had worked together to prevent him from moaning when his cock hit the back of Keith’s throat. 

He panted heavily, his head hanging above Keith’s. He shuddered when Keith’s hands gave a sharp twist to his nipples before releasing Keith’s head so the man could pull back up, giving way for some air.

Keith was merciless after that. Head bobbing, cheeks sucked in tightly, tongue dancing patterns everywhere it could touch, and fingers continuing their ministrations on his tender nipples.

Shiro came in Keith’s mouth while a building exploded in front of him. The loud rumbling of the theater speakers giving an added affect to the completion of the best blow job he had ever experienced. 

Keith released Shiro’s softening cock with a loud pop that seemed to echo in the theater, the couple in front of them turning to glare, but luckily Keith had taken to standing in front of Shiro, sliding a glare at the couple until they returned to the movie.

Keith bent down, grabbing the empty popcorn bucket and tossing it on the seat next to his own, idly crunching popcorn with his shoes as he sat back onto his own chair.

Shiro swallowed, allowing sense to return to himself before tucking his soft member back within his pants and reassembling his belt to his hips.

He released a shaky breath, eyes glancing at Keith momentarily who was innocently sucking soda from his straw, eyes glued to the screen in front of him.

The movie ended only ten minutes later, the bright lights flickering on in the theater, and Shiro was certain he looked disheveled with his t-shirt only half tucked in, sweat glistening his temples, strands of loose hair sticking to his forehead, and a blush tinting his cheeks.

Keith stood up first, grabbing only his soda, and turned to leave. He paused in the walkway before briefly turning to Shiro. “I guess I don't need that refund after all.” He said with a wink, before leaving Shiro in the theater by himself.


End file.
